Be Quick or Be Dead
by K and G co
Summary: Katherine & Gabryella are normal. Until the new year began, when their power went out. After running from the creature they find & come face to face with death, they find themselves in Silent Hill. Will they be able to face their fears, or die trying?


**A/N: This is a self-insert story. Before you cringe and click off, we _promise_ it's not some crazy fangirl's mary-sue interpretation about how they want to have sex with Pyramid Head. It is literally just how we would react—as realistically as possible—to being in Silent Hill.**

PAIN REDEFINED

It was a normal night for the two of them. Katherine sat at Gabryella's computer, writing or drawing (Gabryella didn't know which, although it was more likely that she was simply pretending to be productive), and Gabryella was lounging on her bed, playing some children's game on her game console. They automatically gasped when the lights shut off, trapping them in darkness, a few seconds before their minds registered what had actually happened.

New Year's party-goers set off their fireworks mere moments later, illuminating the room as they flew into the air, precariously close to Gabryella's bedroom window. Gabryella was scowling. "Dammit, if Daddy spilled champagne over the fuse box, I'm going to piss my pants." Katherine could hear the soft thud of her feet swinging off the bed and landing on the floor.

It was only when Gabryella opened her bedroom door, moonlight spilling in from the hallway (probably from one of the bedroom windows), that Katherine let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Gabryella sounded exasperated. "Kaffy, get your lazy butt up. I'm not going downstairs alone—I need a witness."

Katherine scoffed but stood up, glancing around the room for any flashlights. Was it Gabryella that horded the lights, or was it someone else Katherine was thinking of? She followed after, keeping close behind Gabryella, knowing that the other girl knew this house far better than she did. Gabryella shouted "Yes!" as she leaned down to scoop up a flashlight from the bottom step. She pulled her hand back sharply as her fingertips connected with something warm and fleshy on the floor. Hurriedly flicking on the flashlight, hoping some illumination would chase away the goosebumps crawling on her skin, she almost shrieked as she saw that some type of insect was scurrying across her skin. A look of pure horror and disgust on her face, she flailed as if she were on fire, yelling shrilly, "Get it off, get it off!"

Katherine snorted, reaching forward to brush off what bugs hadn't been brutally murdered by her erratic movements. "Gabryella, please, it's a bunch of _bugs_."

"Exactly! How would _you_ feel if it were a bunch of _mice_ crawling all over you?"

Katherine scowled solemnly. "Don't even joke about that, Gabby."

Gabryella smirked. "You're a retard, Kaffy, you know that?"

Katherine snorted, pointedly ignoring the layer of dark red muck on the floor, walking into the kitchen. "I wasn't the one who looked like I was having a seizure."

Although her father had almost no sense of humor whatsoever, Katherine still hoped that Gabryella's dad had decided to pull some elaborate, heart-stopping prank on the girls. She squinted as she maneuvered the kitchen, leaning down to survey the shelf of food. Usually there was a container of water bottles here, a resource that Gabryella and herself never failed to take advantage of during their failed attempts to pull together a proper story. However, there was only a small supply of some hippie-looking health drinks. Straining to read the labels, she called to her best friend, "Gabby, what the hell is this shit?"

She shut her mouth only after she spoke, faintly remembering that there was a possible chance of Gabryella's family of six—not counting her—being in earshot. Scooping up two of the drinks, she walked into the living room, squinting at her best friend, who was on hands and knees, studying the almost-organic material.

"What?" Gabryella asked, leaning back into a crouch.

"I—never mind, what the crap is this stuff?" She asked instead.

"I have no id—"

"_Marrghhhnnnnnn..._"

They both looked at each other in frightened silence, barely able to see the other n the dim glow of the flashlight. Katherine could barely read the logo on her friend's t-shirt—_Iron Maiden_—or see the torn jeans and converses the other wore. She could only imagine what she herself looked like, since she wore basically the same thing she had slept in, a black Doctor Who shirt and faded jeans, black boots on her feet (a pair Gabryella had given to her), her hair pulled into a messy ponytail. They immediately moved slightly closer, more visible to the other now. Gabryella moved to go into the kitchen, looking around before stepping in, almost as if she expected something to pop up and launch itself at her. She moved around the counter-tops and pulled open a drawer, pulling out two knives. Katherine flinched as Gabryella held it out to her, moving by instinct, as if she expected the other to throw it.

She reached forward and wrapped her fingers around it, Gabryella leading her through the entry way and placing her hand on the doorknob of the front door, pausing. "This probably isn't a good idea, but where else would my family be, right, Kaffy?"

Kathy snorted, nodding. " 'Course." It was as if Gabryella was trying to justify her actions. If the other girl wanted to go outside, she could do what she damn-well pleased, and Katherine would probably follow anyway.

Gabryella nodded and opened the door, stepping outside and making room for Katherine to move, sweeping her flashlight across the lawn. The New Year's celebrations and long since died down, the time somewhere close to three in the morning. The only sources of light were the moon, Gabryella's flashlight, and the flickering glow of the scowled.

"Dammit, where are they? I need Daddy to fix the power." They heard the moaning again, this time distinctly coming from the backyard. Gabryella immediately headed that way, looking slightly frightened, although it leaned towards worried.

"Oh, God, Kaffy, what if the dog got electrocuted?"

Katherine frowned slightly as well. "Hopefully not."

Without opening or climbing over the fence, Gabryella held out her flashlight, panning it over the backyard. She screamed as the light fell across something far worse than a smoking, fried animal. Etta, Gabryella's black puppy, was laying on its side, its chest heaving with every breath, small whines and whimpers coming from its mouth. It was missing a leg, blood pooling around the poor animal, gashes and tears in its skin adding to the puddle. However, that wasn't by far the worst of it. By Etta, gnawing on a bone, with familiar black fur and bloody meat clinging to the marrow, was a truly frightening creature. It was almost as if it was some animal that resembled a marionette. With wide white eyes with only a small pinprick of black as a pupil, a wide white-and-black paint smile, jaws and joints connected to strings that trailed behind it, a leg missing from its body, it was a puppet moving on its own, throaty growls and shrill laughter pouring from its mouth in-between its wooden teeth gnashing at the dog's severed limb. However, when it heard Gabryella's scream, it immediately looked up, its grinning expression never changing.

Dropping its food for now, deciding to go after bigger prizes, it propelled itself forward with its arms, moving alarmingly fast towards the two girls. They quickly scrambled backwards, turning and breaking into a run, heading away from the logic-bending creature. They found themselves in the street, already panting, adrenalin pumping through their veins. They had to choose between going left or right.

Katherine glanced behind her, looking over her shoulder to see if the creature was still after them. A car horn blared frighteningly close to her, and she found herself thrust to the opposite side of the street. Barely able to comprehend what happened as a loud metallic thud echoed in her ears as the car hit Gabryella, Katherine tripped over the curb and moaned as her forehead met the concrete sidewalk. She watched the car drive off, speeding, as everything faded to black.

**A/N: Each chapter title will be named after a song. First to tell us whose song it is will get mentioned in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
